What It Was Like For Me
by MCBoomer
Summary: A different perspective of how SAO went down. This is the perspective of Zumo! So sit back and enjoy how he interacts with your favorite characters but as we know he's not gonna have such a good time when it gets stressful. Shipping:OC X Silica and Asuna X Kirito


Hey guys I'm here with a new story for SAO I hope you all like it!

Zumo's P.O.V

"Alright it's time I head back to the Virtual World."I say a smile plastered on my face. I put the nervegear on my head. "Link start!"I shout letting my family know I'm going in and starting up the system. I set my options and login to the Japenese Server. "Beta test data available transfer it?"I press yes and after a colorful light show I spawn in the world of Aincrad with my Level 1 Swordsmen. "I'm finally back in this world now!"I shout very pleased. I begin walking into the first town of the game known as,'The Town of Beginnings.'

As I wander out into the grasslands I see a player struggling to defeat a wild boar and decide to help him out. "Hey,you could use a sword skill and easily get rid of this thing."I say to the person."I'm trying but it's not so easy."They respond. "Well let me help you. You see all you have to do is feel it."I say picking up a rock. "Feel it?"They say fending off the boar. "Yeah raise the sword and when you feel the power flowing into you...swing!"I say as I throw the rock and it damages the boar. It Starts to charge after me and I just block its attacks. "I think I follow you."they say as the use a sword skull and take out the boar. "Wow! I did it! Hey wanna go grind some more.?"they ask. "Sure but first what's your name?"I ask. "Roman."he replies. "So Roman I guess we'll partnered up for awhile."I state with a smile. "Yeah I guess we are."He says. A smile of his own forming on his face.

"Well that was fun but I think its time I go on my way."I say. "Yeah I have a pizza coming to the house anyway so I have to log out."He replies and brings up his menu. "Huh? There isn't a logout a button and I can't contact the GM!"He shouts. "What!?"I say bringing up my menu and seeing the same."This is bad but maybe it's just a bug? No,if it were the servers would close and-"I was cut off mid-sentence by the bell of the first town being rang. We were teleported there in the blink of an along with I believe to be all the other players in SAO were transported here and we couldn't leave. Cries of anger could be heard all throughout mainly because they were interrupted,but I was more curious as to why we were here. Soon all of the commotion silenced and I could see why. A figure appeared above all of us most likely a GM."Most of you might be wondering why you've been called here and I can tell you why. It's because I have a very important announcement to see my name is Kiyaba and I am the creator of Sword Art Online also known as "SAO". Many of you have tried to log out but noticed the log out button was missing well I can assure you this is not a bug or a glitch. You are trapped here. The rules of his game are simple you fight to live because if you die here you die IRL and if someone attempts to remove the Nerve Gear from you then a powerful microwaves will emit into your brain and fry it killing you IRL."He opened a bunch of news feeds showing these tragic incidents. "However many families have ignored this warning and as a result 213 players have died."A whole bunch of gasps could be heard as he faded away,"In your inventories Ive left a little present for you."He adds in. I open my menu and see he placed a mirror there. "What's this for?"I ask as I equip it and stare into it. At the same time everybody starts transforming into their real bodies. I searched for Roman and found him we ran out of the area and I pulled him towards the grasslands. "Where are we going?"He asks me. "We have to go and get stronger so we can survive." "Sorry but I cant I have to go meet up with some friends from the real world."He says and starts walking off. "Hey well promise me this then."I stop him. "What?"He questions. "Promise me you won't die."I say, "I will but you don't die either you here?"He replies smugly. We fist bump and we head on our merry way.

So how do you guys like my story so far R&amp;R please guys and stay cool for me please I would appreciate it Anyhoo. I'll try and update as frequently as possible


End file.
